The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spike speedwell, botanically known as Veronica hybrid ‘Wizard of Ahhs’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Wizard of Ahhs’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was hybridized on Mar. 8, 2011 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, with the unprotected, unreleased, proprietary hybrid known as K7-38-309 as the female parent and ‘Blue Pixie’ (not patented) as the male parent. The individual seedling that was ultimately named ‘Wizard of Ahhs’ was identified by the breeder code 11-06-10 throughout the trial period.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., since the summer of 2013 with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.
No plants of Veronica ‘Wizard of Ahhs’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to one year from the filing of this application, with the exception of that was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.